Second Chance
by Strawberri Leigh
Summary: What if Jacob had stopped Bella from jumping off the cliff in NM? Will she learn to love again? Or will she continue to keep the barrier between her and Jake? This is my take on what would have happened. **Twilight belongs to SM, not me- obviously.** JxB.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey loves, sorry for the long wait on my other stories! I'll be updating them soon, but this is an idea that's been swimming around in my head for a while now, and I finally have time to write it out. Enjoy!**

**Xx StrawberriLeigh **

I knew that this was the stupidest, most reckless thing I had done yet. The thought made me smile. The pain was already easing, as if my body knew that Edward's voice was just seconds away. . . .

The ocean sounded very far away, somehow farther than before, when I was on the path in the trees. I grimaced when I thought of the probable temperature of the water. But I wasn't going to let that stop me.

The wrong blew stronger now, whipping the rain into eddies around me.

I stopped out to the edge, keeping my eyes on the empty space in front of me. My toes felt ahead blindly, caressing the edge of the rock when they encountered it. I drew in a deep breath and held it. . . waiting.

"Bella."

I smiled and exhaled.

Yes? I didn't answer out loud, for feast that the sound of my voice would shatter the beautiful illusion. He sounded so real, so close. Out was only when he was disapproving like this that I could hear the true memory of his voice- the velvet texture and the musical intonation that made up the most perfect of all voices.

"Don't do this," he pleaded.

You wanted me to be human, I reminded him. Well, watch me.

"Please. For me."

But you won't stay with me any other way.

"Please." It was just a whisper in the blowing rain that tossed my hair and drenched my clothes- making me as wet as of this were my second jump of the day.

I rolled up onto the balls of my feet.

"No, Bella!"

My head snapped around as my illusion was broken to see Jacob running towards me, frantic.

I stood numb, shocked. I was so close, so close to having Edward back again forever, and now that chance was gone. Never to return.

Jacob had reached me now and pulled me into a gigantic, crushing hug before pulling back and looking at me like I was insane- which I most likely was, only he didn't know to what extent.

"Are you crazy?" He asked me. "You could have died if you'd just jumped, Bells, there's a bad storm coming in."

"I'm sorry... I just..."

Jacob sighed as he looked of into the distanced with a pained look on his face.

"C'mon, you must be freezing, lets get you home."

I simply nodded, not trusting my voice as tears filled my eyes. How could I have been so stupid? So irresponsible? So blind? How could I not see that Edward wasn't what I needed anymore? He had moved on almost a year ago and now it was time for me to do so as well.

And I knew who I could move on with, trust my heart with. He was my sun, my Jacob, my second chance.

As Jacob helped me into the passenger side of my truck and walked around to get behind the wheel, I knew it was time.

He settled in and I turned towards him, looking at him as he searched my face.

"Bells?"

My determination wavered and I cast my eyes downward. I wanted to move on, wanted to leave behind the home in my chest, but I couldn't find the words to say what I wanted to say.

"Nothing, just. . . Thanks, for saving me, Jake."

He flashed me his brilliant smile, and it took me back to simpler days when magic was just a myth- there was no such thing as vampires or werewolves, only Jake and Bells.

"You know I'll always be here, honey. No need for thanks."

He'd took my hand, and I didn't pull away.

So, I´m thinking of making this a multi chapter fic, but I'm not sure yet. I might leave it as a Oneshot. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the ridiculous wait on this update! I don't even have an excuse to give for why it's been so long... I had writer's block for a while, but then just got too lazy to update because I've recently became a Whovian and am halfway through the fifth season already... It's dedication, not obsession- I swear:) Anyways, I'm going to try- notice I said TRY not PROMISE- to be better about updating this and my other stories. If you've read this whole note thing, you're awesome! Now to the story!**

**Xx Strawberri Leigh**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It's been exactly a week since I attempted to jump off the cliff, a week since Jacob saved me from the would-be biggest mistake of my life.

Besides being grateful for just Jake saving my life, I'm grateful because it would have killed Charlie. When Jake and I got to my house and settled down in the living room, he told me that Harry Clearwater had had a heart attack... And he didn't make it.

If I had died like I wanted to, Charlie would have lost both hid best friend and only daughter, only child...

It was completely selfish that I would even think of trying to kill myself to be with Edward, and I can't believe I was actually going to do it.

Jacob had questioned me about it, of course.

We were on the couch with his arm over my shoulder, me leaning into his side, and his chin on top of my head.

"Why would you do that, Bells? It was obvious that storm coming in was going to be strong... You could have died," Jake had whispered.

I buried myself deeper into his side and played with my fingers.

"That was why, Jake..."

I felt him go stiff.

In a controlled voice, he asked, "You mean you were trying to kill yourself?"

I was afraid to look up at his face because I knew I would see anger and disappointment. I just nodded.

"Was it because of_ him_?" Jake spat.

I clenched my eyes shut, trying to keep the tears in. Jake was going to hate me now. He was going to get up, walk out the door, and never look back, just like_ they _had.

"Bella?" His tone was still hard.

Before I could even think to respond, he had my chin in his hand and was turning my face up gently to look at his.

"Was it because of him?"

The tears spilt over as I nodded. Jake's face went from hard to soft in the blink of an eye.

"Oh, honey," he sighed, gathering me into his lap and tightening his arms around me and rocking us back and forth. "Don't cry, please, don't cry. He's not worth your tears, Bells, shh..."

My fingers had clutched his t-shirt as I sobbed out.

But the tears weren't for the ones who had abandoned me; they were for the ones that I had ignored for so long.

Charlie, my friends, my mom.

This wasn't fair to them. Me being self-centered and reclusive wasn't fair to them. That stunt I pulled in Port Angeles with Jessica, not talking to any of my friends, not communicating with Charlie, ignoring my mom's calls and emails, keeping Jake an arm's length away, I had no right to do any of that because none of them had done anything wrong.

"I'm s-sorry, Jake."

He hugged me tighter and put his hand against my head.

"It's alright now, Bells," he whispered.

We had been so wrapped up in each other and our own thoughts that we hadn't even noticed it getting late or Charlie coming in the door until he was rushing toward us.

"Bells, what's wrong?" He asked alarmed, pulling me out of Jacob's arms to stand up.

I threw my arms around Charlie and hugged him as tight as I could.

"I love you dad."

My eyes were squeezed shut as Charlie wrapped his arms around me, holding me as close as he could.

"I love you, too, Bells." His voice was strained from emotion.

He held me a few moments longer before pulling back.

"What brought all this on?" His eyes searched my face in confusion.

I looked back at Jake, questing him with my eyes about whether or not we should tell Charlie about my almost suicide attempt. He nodded, face stern.

I sat Charlie down and told him what I had tried to do, but then went on to explain all of the things I had done. Port Angeles, the dirt bikes, seeing _him _when I did something reckless and stupid. Everything. I told him everything that had been going on with me since the Cull- since _they- _left. Everything except the werewolves' secret and _their _secret; those weren't mine to tell.

Both Charlie and Jacob were shocked to say the least. Shocked and hurt. I could see that Jake felt like I had used him- and I had.

I apologized what felt life a million times and told them then and there that I wanted to move on, to move past Ed-Edward and the C-Cullens. I wanted to be me again, whoever "me" was because honestly I couldn't even remember who I was before I moved to Forks anymore.

When I had finished talking, we had sat in silence, both Jake and Charlie lost in their own thoughts until Charlie spoke up.

He cleared his throat.

"I'll help you get past all this, Bells, but I think you'll need to see a therapist or something...for the hallucinations... But if you're ready, I'm going to help you."

I nodded and gave him a small smile which he returned as he ran his hands over his tired face.

"I'm gonna turn in for the night... Jake you can stay if it's okay with Billy; it's late and dark out," Charlie said, getting up.

He placed a kiss to the top of my head and trudged up the stairs.

Jake still hadn't said a word, and I was scared. He was going to leave and hate me- I knew he was.

I felt the tears starting to return as he pulled me into his lap again for the second time.

His eyes were sad and hurt as they looked into mine.

"Was I ever anything more to you than just a way to see and hear him?"

The pain in Jake's voice stabbed at my heart.

I raised my hand to his cheek and he leaned into it, closing his eyes.

"You were so much more than that, Jake, I promise." I paused taking a deep breath. "You were like my sun, you made my day brighter whenever I saw you. Whenever I was near you or with you, the hole that I felt inside me was smaller and it kept getting smaller..."

He sighed and placed his hand on top of mine on his cheek.

"I wanna give us a chance, Jake..."

Jacob's eyes popped open and searched mine.

"Are you sure, Bells?"

"I'm positive."

Now here we were a week later.

I had called Renee and explained everything that I had explained to Charlie and Jake. She was demanding I come live with her in Florida, but Charlie had taken the phone from me and talked her down from that idea as long as I promised to check my email regularly and call her once a week.

I had apologized to all my friends at school, and even pulled Jessica aside to apologize to her individually. Angela and Ben welcomed me back with open arms, but the others were a little hesitant. I knew they would take time.

I was sitting at home, just having got back from my first therapy session. The woman was only a few years older than me, so our wasn't that hard to talk to her. From what we had talked about today, apparently Edward and the other Cullens- yes, I can say their names now- were controlling and manipulative; Edward especially.

And, now that I think about it, I think Karrie was right.

A knock sounded at the door. I grabbed my phone, slipping it into my pocket as I headed to the door.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"Yeah."

I smiled, returning his, and we were off to my new family of wolves.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Don't forget to review:)**


End file.
